totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Pokemon Effect
Welcome to the 4th season of the Series. 5 returnees compete with 20 Generation 5 pokemon. Contestants #Delcatty (The Candice) #Gabite (The Brian) #Litwick (The Courtney) #Rufflet (The Stephenie) Episode 1- The Battle Begins! Each team send out 1 pokemon. Crustle won for Moto. 2nd belonged to Zapatera. Ometepe and Chapera got tied for third. Mogo Mogo went to tribal council. Episode 2 - Gym Battle 1 The 24 battled Cilan , Cress , and Chili. Moto , Chapera , Mogo Mogo , and Zapatera were safe. Ometepe voted out Araidos. Episode 3 - Just Go With It They had to go to the dizzy place to route 4. Elgyem won for Moto. Ometepe and Zapatera were safe. Chapera was in. Mogo Mogo had their 2nd tribal council. Zekrom was voted out. Episode 4 - We hate our teams. The 22 were switched. Moto and Chapera stayed alive. Mogo Mogo and Zapatera stayed alive. Zapatera lost to a eating challenge. Krokorok blindsided Throh and was voted out. Episode 5 - r u redy! The 21 did a roping challenge, Chapera and Mogo Mogo got reward and immunity. Zapatera went to tribal council. Sawk was voted out. Episode 6 - Gym Battle 2 The top 20 competed against Lenora. Golett won for Moto , Chapera and Mogo Mogo were safe. Zapatera had a tribal council. Krokorok was voted out. Episode 7 - The round. The pokemon competed a challenge. Moto went to tribal council. Elgyem was next voted out. Episode 8 - The next town. The contestants went to Castelia City. They battled Burgh. Chapera went to the tribal council. Herdier was voted out. Episode 9 - TRAINERS! The next trainers battled the pokemon. Once when Mogo Mogo went to tribal. Yamask was voted out. Episode 10 - The Cave with Klinks. The final 16 went to a cave. Fraxure could not compete because he got K.Oed. He was eliminated. At the tribal, Archen was eliminated. Episode 11 - Gym Battle 4 The Final 14 battled Elesa. Chapera won. Zapatera went to tribal council. Scraggy and Simipour was the top 2 in Zapatera. Simipour won. Episode 12 - The Dress Up The 13 castmates competed at a musical. Moto's won, and Mogo Mogo went to tribal council. Simipour joined Mogo Mogo. Miccino was voted out. Episode 13 - Is This A Double Elimination? The 12 did a fashion show. Zebstrika was voted out. While the Merge Starts, Basculin was voted out. Episode 14 - Gym Battle 5 The top 10 battled Clay. Simipour won while Arcanine was voted out. Episode 15 - Are You Ready? The final 9 did a dancing contestant . Since Golett was acting like a robot, He was voted out. Episode 16 - RACE! The top 8 did a race, Simipour , Litwick , Gabite , and Rufflet won the challenge. Crustle was voted out.' Episode 17 - Gym Battle 6 The final 7 battled Skyla. Simipour was voted out. Episode 18 - Ready for this? The top 6 battled 10 trainers. Litwick won immunity. Dwebble was voted out. Episode 19 - Gym Battles 7 and 8 The final 5 went to Brycen's gym. At the first tribal council. Palpitoad was voted out. Final 4 went to Drayden/Iris's gym Iris - Declatty , Rufflet Drayden - Gabite , Litwick Rufflet was voted out. Episode 20 - The Elite 4 At the Finale, The final 3 challenged the Elite 4. Litwick won part 1. Gabite was eliminated. Episode 21 - The Champion! The final 2 battled the Champion. They were surprised that the winner was....... IT WAS BOTH OF YOU! Elimination Table Switched TRIBES JURY TABLE